Street Fighter: Hot Stories
by Ty Tabor
Summary: Pasan cosillas después de la cena. HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! Chun Li puede que tenga rival!
1. Round one, FIGHT!

- 8... 9... ¡Y fuera!

La gente aplaudía a rabiar, a pesar de que el combate había sido magro. Para Ryu fue casi un regalo el dinero que le dieron por ganar aquel torneo corto, venciendo en la final a un luchador cualquiera al que era muy fácil quebrar su defensa. El pobre tipo fingió estar desmayado en el suelo para que la lucha terminara.

Tailandia ya no parecía ser un lugar atractivo para las peleas. El Muay Thai iba en decadencia. Ryu ya había vencido a los únicos oponentes valiosos de aquella disciplina : Adon y Sagat. El primero estaba perdido en algún lugar del mundo. Y sobre Sagat... se sabía que estaba con Bison en los cuarteles generales de Shadaloo. Se había vendido.

- Pescado, arroz... no, arroz. _A-rroz_. Jugo de fruta. Cualquiera. Pescado, arroz, jugo.

Ryu trataba de entenderse con un vendedor de comida en la villa en la que ganó aquel breve torneo. Aparte del japonés sabía algo de inglés gracias al gringo Ken. De tailandés sabía poco o nada. Sólo sabía decir un par de cosas tales como "Hola", "estoy perdido" o "gracias", y un par de insultos a los que se acostumbró por el tuerto Sagat.

- Gracias - le dijo Ryu al viejecillo vendedor. Tomó la bolsa con comida que compró y como siempre, emprendió camino.

Cuando se alejó de la villa, buscó un lugar solitario para comer. Se sentó bajo un árbol al lado del camino. Abrió la bolsa, y encontró una zanahoria, el arroz, y una botellita con agua. Parece que hacer un gesto de algo alargado con ambas manos, y un gesto de beber algo sosteniendo un vaso imaginario y decir "glub, glub" no fue suficiente para dar a entender que quería pescado y jugo respectivamente. A pesar de eso, se rió y comió feliz la verdura anaranjada.

- He comido cosas horribles. No me puedo quejar - se dijo Ryu a sí mismo.

Estaba asustado de lo que acababa de hacer. Había procurado no volver a hablar solo. Sentía que a sus 22 años se iba a volver loco muy pronto si lo seguía haciendo.

"Mejor me iré de Tailandia... Pero, ¿a dónde?", pensó. Decidió caminar hasta otra villa y preguntar por el puerto más cercano. Sabía que estaba cerca de la costa. "Cuando encuentre un puerto, preguntaré a cada barco su destino, y eligiré". Le habría gustado ir en avión, pero para eso debía sacar una serie de documentos y papeles con los que nunca había podido familiarizarse. Aparte, un pasaje de avión es caro. Podía pagarlo, pero aún así no tenía documentación. Y explicarle a algun oficinista tailandés los motivos que lo tenían vagando por aquel país, indocumentado (aunque con nacionalidad japonesa declarada y legal en su tierra natal), y más encima, sin conocer el idioma... era todo un dolor de cabeza.

Hizo todo lo que había planeado, y llegó a un concurrido puerto Tailandés. Por suerte era el mismo puerto por el que había llegado, así que podía buscar la tienda en la cual guardó, apenas llegó meses atrás, una significativa cantidad de dólares que había juntado entre torneos cortos y otras ganancias. Aunque no le quedaba mucho debido a los constantes viajes. Era todo el dinero que tenía en el mundo.

- 1.355 dólares, guardados y en el mismo estado en el que me los entregaste - le dijo la anciana dueña de la pequeña pescadería en la que Ryu guardó su dinero, abriendo un tarro plateado y oxidado.

- Muchas gracias, señora. Le debo mucho. ¿Cuánto dinero le corresponde?

- Oh, no te preocupes, Ryu, niño - dijo la ancianita - ya con ir a buscar pelea contra Bison y el traidor de Sagat tienes bastante. Guarda tu dinero y disfrútalo. Vuelve a Japón...

Por suerte la señora sabía japonés, chino, e inglés debido al gran número de embarcaciones y otros transportes que llegaban a aquel puerto y su localidad. Naturalmente el tailandés era su lengua madre.

- Tiene razón. Voy a volver a Japón. Pero, antes de irme, dígame... ¿Ha tenido problemas con Shadaloo?

La pobre viejita se estremeció al oír el nombre de la organización.

- No, hijo. No últimamente. Ya les da pereza venir a chantajear a estos pequeños comerciantes.

Era sabido por todos que la milicia privada de Shadaloo tenía compradas a muchas autoridades, pero no a muchos militares de estado, por lo que debían amenazar y chantajear a ciertos vendedores y trabajadores de todos los puertos de Tailandia para que no abrieran la boca sobre las gigantes exportaciones de droga con las que el imperio Bison se enriquecía.

Ryu lamentaba no contar con una casa, con un teléfono, o con un lugar donde las personas que lo habían ayudado en su camino pudieran llamarle. Sentía tanta impotencia de no poder decir "Si tiene problemas, llámeme..."

- Señora, por favor, si vienen a molestarla... obedézcales. No se resista, y no le harán nada. No les conviene matar, para nada, pero si es necesario, lo hacen... No se preocupe, tarde o temprano caerán. Por favor, cuídese.

- Gracias, Ryu...

La señora había tenido problemas cuidando el dinero de Ryu. Una vez los oficiales de Shadaloo entraron a su tienda a revisar la existencia de cámaras, micrófonos o artefactos de espionaje militares del gobierno tailandés o de cualquier entidad, o de algo que pudiera delatarlos de sus malignos actos. Y cuando le preguntaron por los más de mil dólares que tenía guardados en un tarrito bajo una tabla en el piso, tuvo que llorar y humillarse para que le creyeran que eran sus ahorros. Uno de los oficiales encontró ínfima la cantidad como para ser considerada sospechosa algo, y simplemente sugirió marcharse de la tienda. Todos los oficiales asintieron y dejaron el lugar, no sin antes botar unos estantes, romper unas ampolletas y agujerear el débil techo del local a balazos.

Pero la señora aguantaba todo eso. Sabía que lo único que podía hacer era custodiar aquel dinero que le iba a servir a Ryu, que tan valientemente peleó más de una vez contra Shadaloo.

El joven luchador había notado que la tienda estaba más dañada que la última vez que la visitó, y tuvo la sensación de que la pobre mujer había tenido problemas por su culpa.

- Por favor, señora, acepte al menos estos 130 dólares. No, a ver... Tome 150, mejor. Por favor.

Era lo único que podía hacer.

- Debo ser la banquera más horrible del mundo... mira que cobrar un interés tan alto por sólo unos meses... - comentó la viejita, con una leve risa, luego de recibir los billetes, resignada.

El Street Fighter sonrió, algo triste. Sabía que esa cantidad que le dió era suficiente como para una emergencia. Le hubiera gustado dejarle más, incluso regalarle todo el dinero, pero estaba seguro de que la señora no lo habría aceptado.

- Ten cuidado, niño. No todos los capitanes son de fiar. Algunos no aceptan dólares, otros son espías de Shadaloo, y otros simplemente no querrán llevarte, aunque les ofrezcas un cerro de oro.

- Lo sé, señora... Bueno, debo irme. Sayonara.

La señora se sintió melancólica, y llorando débilmente dijo :

- ¿Algún día vendrás a vernos? Ya sé que aquí ya no hay tipos fuertes que te interesen, pero...

Ryu rió.

- Claro que vendré de visita algún día. Estoy muy agradecido con usted y su familia. Los metí en un riesgo muy grande por cuidar mi dinero. Incluso los puse en peligro sólo con haberme conocido en persona - dijo Ryu, tratando de disculparse - Cuide a sus hijos, haga que sean hombres de bien.

- Lo serán, Ryu, lo serán. El más chico anda todo el día diciendo "¡Hadouken!"... quiere luchar igual que tú y defender a la gente del puerto - comentó la señora, secándose las lágrimas mientras sonreía.

Sintiéndose halagado, el peleador abrazó a la señora. Ella le envolvió unos pescados recien fritos y le dijo adiós.

Al salir, Ryu se encontró con el esposo de la señora, que venía cargando unas cajas con pescado. Habló con él un minuto y se despidió.

- ¡Nos vemos! Cuídese mucho. ¡Trabaje duro!

- ¡Esfuérzate, chico! - respondió el viejo - Cuando me traigas a Bison en una bolsa de basura, ¡se lo damos a los perros!

- No creo que sus perros se quieran comer algo tan feo, pero ¡bueno!

Rieron alegremente.

La pareja de trabajadores, desde la puerta de la tienda, agitaba sus brazos fuertemente, deseando buena suerte al joven luchador, mientras éste se alejaba caminando y mostrando una sincera sonrisa en respuesta. Los perros, amarrados a un poste un par de metros más allá de la tienda, ladraban y movían la cola con energía, despidiendo también al eterno caminante, que respondió con un silbido cariñoso.

Ryu caminó mucho rato por los muelles e hizo un trato con un mercante. Iría a Japón.

La embarcación hizo varias escalas, por lo que le tomó un tiempo llegar a su destino. Cuando alcanzó tierras niponas, emprendió camino a su templo. Un pequeño viaje de reencuentro.

Faltaba poco para llegar. Como nunca, hacía calor en la carretera. El asfalto quemaba y las sandalias de Ryu absorbían y traspasaban la energía a sus pies. Estaba muy cansado.

Por fin, llegó al desvío que lo llevaría a su templo. Sólo quedaban dos horas de camino interior por un bosque que conocía como la palma de su mano. En la frondosidad encontraría frescura y alivio a la temperatura.

El sonido de las sandalias contra la tierra le traía recuerdos de la niñez, cuando (él mismo no tiene certeza sobre a qué edad realmente llegó al templo, probablemente de 7 a 9 años de edad) alrededor de una década atrás empezó el entrenamiento, se acondicionaba físicamente corriendo a través del bosque, y saltando de rama en rama. Tiempo después, tuvo que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Ken. Qué tiempos.

Un sonido corto y seco rompió el hilo de recuerdos de Ryu. Éste giró en si mismo, cerrando su defensa. Sus años de entrenamiendo le reportaron rápidos reflejos.

- ¡ Spinning Bird Kick! -

¡Bam! Un helicóptero, con 2 femeninas y fuertes piernas como hélices, atravesó rápidamente el camino, hacia Ryu.

- Shinkou... ¡Hadouken!

¡Boom! La atacante salió disparada hacia atrás, soportando la caída con sus piernas. Aprovechando la amortiguación, se impulsó con los pies, estiró las piernas y salió proyectada hacia Ryu, con los brazos juntos y extendidos y los puños cerrados. El joven bloqueó el golpe, abrió la defensa de la desconocida, y le colocó directamente en el mentón un...

- ¡Shoryuuken!

La chica quedó en el suelo. Un hilo de sangre le maquillaba la cara. Ryu se percató de que era una mujer y que no tenía malas intenciones en su ki ni en su forma de atacar, así que lamentó haber efectuado su gancho con tanta fuerza.

Sin demorarse en ponerse de pie, la chica lanzó una bola de energía similar al Hadouken, lo que sorprendió a Ryu, rompiendo su bloqueo. La chica saltó para quedar frente a él, acertándole una lluvia de patadas meteóricas.

- ¡Yiap! ¡Yap! ¡Yiap! ¡Yap! ¡Ha! ¡Yah!

Ryu recibió la totalidad de los golpes, y quedó paralizado ante el ataque, oportunidad que aprovechó la chica para ejecutar su movimiento especial :

-Kikou-shou! -

Ryu terminó absorbiendo con su cuerpo aquella gran esfera de energía, y salió disparado un par de metros. Antes de caer, la peleadora saltó y pateó varias veces el cuerpo en el aire... otra técnica especial al hilo recibida por Ryu.

- Hazan Tenshokyaku!

Finalmente, Ryu se estrelló contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo. La chica cayó sentada sobre el pecho del joven, e inmovilizando sus brazos con aquellas fuertes y hermosas piernas, le propinó fuertes puñetazos en la cara.

- ¡Es suficiente, Chun Li, basta!... - dijo un tipo rubio de lentes, con un extraño peinado, apareciendo rápidamente de un salto, de la nada, colocándose tras la peleadora. Hablaba inglés.

- ¡No sirve! ¡No sirve! - respondió ella, también en inglés, casi entre lágrimas, golpeando aún más fuerte al pobre de Ryu.

- ¡Déjalo! ¿Quieres matarlo? ¡BASTA! - insistió el rubio, tomando con su fuertes manos las muñecas de la joven china.

- Qué decepción - se resignó ella, poniéndose de pie.

El tipo, mirando con reprobación a Chun Li, estiró la mano hacia Ryu.

- De pie, novato - dijo el rubio en perfecto japonés - Sí que te dieron una paliza.

- Soy Chun Li, de la Policía Especial China.

- Charlie, de la Fuerza Aérea Norteamericana. Disculpa por llegar y atacarte así, pero debíamos comprobar tu fuerza.

Ryu, sobándose la cara como un niño, miraba atónito a las dos personas que de la nada se le aparecieron y arruinaron su visita al templo.

Acordaron hablar nipón.

- Tu japonés es bueno. El tuyo también - Ryu dijo a los dos.

- Pensábamos que eras más fuerte, Ryu - comentó Chun Li, enojada.

- No es prudente juzgar a tu oponente sólo por 30 segundos de batalla - respondió Ryu -

- Yo sola podría haberte vencido a ti y a 2 clones.

- ¿Quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo? Sé hacer bunshin.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Chun Li, irónicamente - ¡A ver si... !

- ¡SUFICIENTE!

Charlie detuvo el provocativo diálogo de Chun Li y Ryu. Luego, tomó un poco de aire y empezó a explicar :

- Chun Li y yo trabajamos en conjunto con otras instituciones policiales y militares. Iré al grano. Ryu, necesitamos de luchadores fuertes para derrocar a Shadaloo.

El rubio se quitó los lentes y, sacando un pequeño paño celeste de un estuche de anteojos del interior de su chaqueta, limpió sus cristales.

- Ése era el plan, pero al parecer no eres tan fuerte - agregó Chun Li.

- Recuerdo haber peleado contigo antes. Recuerdo esas patadas a gran velocidad. - dijo Ryu.

- Es mi Hyakuretsukyaku... Si, debimos haber peleado antes una o dos veces. El mundo es pequeño.

- Nos acompañarás ahora mismo al corazón de la provincia de Kansai. Tenemos allí una base provisional de observación y te enteraremos de la situación.

Ryu, estando sólo a pocos kilómetros de su templo, tuvo que acceder a asistir ya que el asunto se trataba de Shadaloo.

En la base, que servía para vigilar los movimientos de Shadaloo en el área asiática, se le explicó la situación a Ryu y éste aseguró su ayuda, no sin recibir una mirada fea de Chun Li, que no estaba muy de acuerdo. Pasaron la noche allí. Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, fueron en helicóptero a Tokyo, para planear una visita a los Estados Unidos.

Iban los 3 en un vehículo de estilo presidencial, por las calles del centro de Tokyo. Charlie sentado adelante, Ryu y Chun Li atrás. Manejaba un militar raso americano.

- Tu amigo Ken Masters también será de ayuda - afirmó Charlie, girándose a Ryu.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente se hace una redada a la base de Shadaloo? Ustedes ya saben en qué país se encuentra. Una milicia privada no tendría oportunidad frente a los ejércitos del mundo, ¿no? - le preguntó el conductor del vehículo a Charlie.

- Primero, hay un montón de habitantes de aquel país involucrados sin querer con Shadaloo. Un bombardeo o un ataque de cualquier índole los perjudicaría. Y existen muchos conflictos de intereses políticos y económicos. Segundo, - dijo Charlie, girándose hacia el conductor - la logística y planificación no es algo que le incumba a un soldado sin grado. Si le cuento es porque quiero que se esfuerce y salga de este vehículo para prestar su ayuda a la causa. Tercero - finalizó severamente el rubio - me pagará veinte afuera del hotel cuando lleguemos, por creer que puede sugerirle algo a un superior y hablarle con confianza.

Todos se bajaron del auto. El soldado chofer sacó las pertenencias de Chun Li del portamaletas : varios bolsos y una mochila. Ryu sacó de ahí mismo su pequeño bolso plomo.

- ¿No traías nada más? - preguntó ella.

- Traigo sólo lo necesario - respondió Ryu.

Después, Charlie se paró al lado del soldado chofer, que pagó las veinte sentadillas a gran velocidad. Cuando el muchacho cumplió su castigo, Charlie entró al edificio, siguiendo a los otros dos. El portero miró con cierto recelo a Ryu, al verle calzando unas humildes sandalias y ropa vieja, aunque blanca y limpia. Chun Li le lanzó una mirada al trabajador del hotel dándole a entender que no había problema. Los 3 llegaron juntos a la recepción.

- ¿Eres siempre así con los soldados a tu cargo? - preguntó Ryu a Charlie.

- Considérame suave. Un general le habría cortado la cabeza y se la entregaría a su nieto para que juegue al soccer los sábados por la mañana. Buenos días, quiero 3 habitaciones ejecutivas... - dijo Charlie, dirigiéndose al recepcionista luego de responder a Ryu.

- Más te vale ponerte serio, porque con esa pateadura que te di no calificas ni para un comando de entrenamiento - advirtió en voz baja Chun Li al joven japonés, mientras el rubio hablaba con el tipo de la recepción.

- Fui descuidado y subestimé tu entrada. Por tu parte, no debiste atacar por la espalda - respondió éste.

- Mira, japonesito... a un soldado de Shadaloo no le va a importar cagarte a tiros por la espalda - aseguró Chun Li burlonamente

- No creo ser requerido para un comando de penetración en donde se me coloque junto a soldados.

Las palabras salían firmes y convencidas de la boca del luchador. Chun Li encontró en la perfecta articulación de Ryu un atractivo fugaz.

- Tu no decides eso, tonto - musitó ella, poniéndose roja, sin dejar de mirar aquel repentinamente atrayente rostro del joven nipón.

- Mi misión - dijo Ryu, poniéndose muy serio - de seguro es ir contra Sagat o el mismo Bison.

A la chica se le erizaron los pelos de rabia.

- Bison es mío. Ni se te ocurra - previno ella.

- Tu no decides eso, tonta ¿cierto? - respondió Ryu.

Jaque Mate. Chun Li esperaba otro comportamiento de él.

- Pensaba que eras menos infantil - dijo ella, poniendo cara de decepcionada.

- ¿Tu vida se trata de emitir juicios?

- Pues... N-

- Si siempre estás esperando algo de alguien, eso nunca llegará. Haz que las buenas energías se muevan. Si quieres algo, entrega algo a cambio. Un minero no es rico simplemente al encontrar una veta, sino que paga con su trabajo el premio de obtener mineral.

La mujer policía china no supo que responder. Giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, aunque reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo el japonés. Pensó en ceder un poco ante el joven. "_Quizás nos llevemos mejor si entrego algo, como él dice_", se propuso mentalmente la chica, aunque una parte de ella era reticente a la idea.

- ¡¿Que no hay habitaciones? - se quejó Charlie, llamando la atención de Ryu y Chun Li de repente.

- A decir verdad, sólo quedan una matrimonial y una ejecutiva simple - aclaró el recepcionista.

Al escuchar eso, Chun Li tuvo una premonición algo ilógica pero posible. Lo sabía. Simplemente lo sabía. Si sólo segundos antes de escuchar que quedaban sólo una habitación para uno y otra para dos, encontró algo guapo a Ryu, sabía que algo iba a pasar. Habitación doble, hum... A pesar de estos pensamientos, ella quiso prevenir, y...

- Ustedes dos machos se quedarán en la matrimonial.

- Negativo.

- Olvídalo.

Me imagino, amables lectores, que captaron quien dijo cada cosa.

- ¡Aaaah! La homofobia, la homofobia... - criticó Chun Li.

- Digamos que no vienes del país más tolerante - dijo Charlie.

- ¡¿Qué? ò_ó

- Ya, ya, esperen... - intervino Ryu - Vamos a otro hotel.

- Negativo. Tenemos convenio con este edificio - dijo.

- Digo que vayamos a otro hotel, yo pago, si quieren - invitó Ryu.

Chun Li y Charlie miraron con cara de ¬_¬U a Ryu.

- Tomaremos esas dos habitaciones - sentenció Charlie.

- Entendido - respondió el trabajador.

- Parece que creen que siempre ando planchado, ¿eh? . - dijo Ryu para sí.

- Ustedes dos se quedarán en la matrimonial.

- ¡¿Por qué? - bramó Chun Li.

- Mi mujer está en Tokyo y vendrá a verme en la noche. No creo que quieran quedarse en la single y dormir juntos en una cama pequeña - contó el rubio.

- ¡Pero, pero, pero, pero pero pero, pero, pero . ...!

- He dicho. Además ustedes dos necesitan acostumbrarse el uno al otro. Vean una película, escuchen música, hablen.

- Charlie, no me hagas esto, por favor...

- Cambio y fuera.

¡Plam! Charlie cerró la puerta puerta en la nariz de la joven china. Ryu observó aquel diálogo en silencio. Le daba lo mismo.

Estaban en el pasillo del séptimo piso.

La chica mudó todo su enojo hacia el Street Fighter.

- Ustedes los japoneses son unos pervertidos. ¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces! Aprendí a hacer un Fatality de Mortal Kombat y no dudaré en hacerlo si te atreves a hacerme algo.

- Block, block, run, A, B, A, B, Y, X... Sí, claro ¬¬ - dijo Ryu.

Las pertenencias de Chun Li llegaron a la habitación.

- Sal, o métete al baño. Voy a cambiarme - pidió Chun Li de mala manera.

Ryu no dijo nada. se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo derecho. Yacía en la cama.

- Oye, no te hagas el gracioso. Sal.

Chun Li se acercó a la cama, y gateó sobre ella hasta llegar al lado del chico.

- Oye, oye...

Estaba dormido.

- Y un carajo - dijo ella en chino - ahora tendré que pasar un día con este trasto. El vuelo es mañana...

Empezó a desvestirse. "Ahora es la parte en la que éste se despierta y yo paso la vergüenza del año por atreverme a cambiarme frente a él" vaticinó ella, mentalmente.

En efecto, el cuerpo de Ryu se movió un poco. Pero no había despertado. Ella asustó un poco, pero se alivió al ver que no pasaba nada.

- Si se resfría no nos va a servir.

Chun Li tomó una manta de un pequeño estante al lado de la ventana y cubrió al muchacho.

De cerca se veía... aceptable.

- Tiene algo este niño. Igual... ¡AH! ¿En qué estoy pensando? - se dijo Chun Li a sí misma.

Ryu descansaba como un bebé.

- Soy menor que él, ¿cierto? Sólo unos años - hablaba bajito ella mientras lo arropaba.

Y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en sostenes.

- Mejor me visto antes de que me vea así...

Ryu volvió a moverse, Se puso de lado, hacia a la ventana, usando la diestra como almohada. Dejó la otra mano colgando al borde de la cama. Este movimiento hizo que sus dedos tocaran los nutridos muslos de la chica que, parada al lado de él, sintió como se le erizó todo. Todo. Sí, todo, allí también xD. Ella trató de calmarse : "No, no, no ¡NO!. No, Chun Li, tranquila, soooo, soooo, tranquila... cuenta hasta..." se decía a sí misma.

Ya era tarde. Sintió cómo desde su interior, fluyó la humedad que se apoderó de un tercio de su voluntad.

- No, no, tranquila ¡Tú, tranquila! - se dijo, apuntando con el índice hacia su zona íntima.

La verdad era que aquellas situaciones aparentemente incómodas... le provocaban algo. Ella era muy delicada. Al mínimo roce...

Se inclinó para verlo de cerca. Para ser un peleador vagabundo, no olía para nada mal, de hecho, tenía un olor rico a hombre, natural, y estaba bien nutrido.

- Uy, esos brazos... ese pecho... uy que carita, si parece un bebito... ¡NO, TONTA! ¡Qué estás haciendo! - se sorprendió Chun Li en voz baja, mientras le quitaba la frazada de encima a Ryu, sólo un poco, para verlo de la cintura hacia arriba. Se dió un palmazo en la mejilla, para despertar.

Pero siguió mirándolo. Varios minutos. Así, de pie, en ropa interior. Cuando una pequeña gota roja brotando de su nariz, supo que era el límite.

El sonido de una ducha cerrándose despertó a Ryu. En un par de minutos, Chun Li salía del cuarto de ducha, vestida informalmente : un peto blanco, bermudas café claro, sandalias negras de taco corto.

Ryu se sentó en la cama. Concluyó que ella lo había cubierto con la frazada, la puso a un lado y vió como Chun Li se ponia unos aros. Su pelo estaba mojado aún. Ella lo miró unos instantes. Se puso roja, y...

- Eres un tonto - dijo, y tomando una pequeña cartera de encima de un mueble, salió. - Voy a almorzar.

- O_O - se quedó Ryu. Restando importancia a lo que dijo la chica, sacó un cepillo de su bolso y entró al baño a enguajar su boca. Se puso a pensar cualquier cosa y notó 2 cosas. El aroma de mujer que no abandonaba el baño, y que el espejo no estaba empañado.

Parecía que Chun Li había tomado una ducha fría.

- Bueno, hace calor... - pensó Ryu inocentemente.

Luego decidió de ir a tomar algo de aire a la ventana y moldear energía un poco. Pero algo lo distrajo. Una nota. Le costó leerla.

"_Toma esta tarjeta y almuerza en el casino del hotel. Chun Li_"

Un papel con hiraganas algo mal escritos y una especie de tarjeta de crédito con el número de la habitación y su nombre estaban sobre el velador. Unos kanji que no conocía supuso que eran el nombre de Chun Li.

- Tenemos una cena de camaradería esta noche. Será mejor que te compre un traje. Vamos - dijo Charlie, entrando de repente a la habitación. Ni golpeó.

- ¿Un traje...? - preguntó Ryu, dejando la tarjeta y la nota en el velador.

- No irás con traje de karateka a esa cena. Vendrán autoridades involucradas con el proyecto contra Shadaloo. Y ciertos peleadores que han sido reclutados.

Ryu entendió que era importante para Charlie. Entonces, luego de almorzar rápidamente en el casino, salieron al centro de Tokyo para buscar una buena tienda y comprar un traje. Pero al final entraron a una cualquiera y se llevaron lo primero que encontraron.

- Si hubiéramos venido con la chica, seguro que hasta esta hora te tendría probando trajes - dijo Charlie.

- Seguro - se río Ryu.

- Ya sabes : a las 1800 en el hall de entrada. Hasta esa hora aún tienes algo de tiempo libre. Descansa. Ve algún canal de noticias. Infórmate de lo que pasa en el mundo. O duerme si quieres. Por cierto, el vuelo a Estados Unidos es mañana por la tarde, después de almuerzo.

Ryu decidió al instante salir a la mañana siguiente a regularizar sus papeles. Por suerte los pasaportes se podían renovar al instante si aún estaban vigentes, llevando cédula y una foto carnet. (BUENO BUENO, no sé si esto es posible, pero en un fic todo es posible... ¡Sigan leyendo! ÒwÓ)

Eran casi las 3 de la tarde.

- Nos vemos.

- Hasta entonces, Ryu - se despidió Charlie y volvió a su habitación

El japonés cerró la puerta de la suya y fue a sentar al borde de la cama. Charlie tenía razón. Había que informarse sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo. Se topó con un par de resultados deportivos, avances tecnológicos, y vio con júbilo como un grupo de mineros sobrevivió más de 70 días atrapados bajo 700 metros de roca. Un país del que no había oído nunca - Chile? -

Apagó el televisor. Miró el paquete y la caja de zapatos con la que llegó al hotel. Se preguntó que haría con aquel traje después de usarlo. Luego se acomodó en la cama a dormir un poco.

A las 5:30, con una puntualidad animal, Ryu despertó. Tomó una ducha brevemente y fue a vestirse. Se puso desodorante. El spray estaba casi terminándose.

- A tener en cuenta - dijo - Mañana habrá que comprar otro tarro.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 6 cuando una cargada Chun Li hizo su aparición en la habitación. Munida de bolsas cuadradas multicolores, parecía que había ido a un mall y se había comprado una sección femenina entera.

- Maldito Charlie, se le ocurre avisarme hace media hora qu-

La china quedó paralizada al ver una imagen celestial. De camisa amarillo grisáceo y corbata, pantalón y zapatos negros, Ryu se abrochaba los botones de las muñecas mientras con un gesto algo infantil se giró hacia la puerta, para ver como a su compañera de habitación se le caía la baba.

"¡QUÉ CHURRAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *O* aullaba la mente de la china cochina.

Pero había que mantener la compostura.

- Qué poco caballero, vengo con todas estos paquetes, y...

- Oh, lo siento - dijo Ryu, rápidamente acercándose a ella para ayudarle. Cogió todo como si nada y lo dejó arriba de la cama.

- ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Van varios frascos de perfume! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan?

Ryu suspiró.

- No tengo idea.

- Pues para la próxima ten cuidado, hay una fortuna ahí y n-

- No sé cuanto valen, no interesa.

Chun Li puso atención al ver que el muchacho se puso más sombrío.

- Siempre es lo mismo... Al final estas peleas son sólo por eso. Bison no quiere pelear por ser fuerte. Solo quiere tomar una tierra a la fuerza, y hacerse fuerte por vanidad, sólo para recibir una fila de peleadores para golpearlos y regocijarse al ver que nadie puede ganarle...

La china hizo una mueca de sorpresa. ¿A qué venía todo eso, sin aviso?

- Oye, no te pongas tan denso así de repen-

- ... y el resto, sólo es dinero. Todo es dinero. Odio el dinero. Odio tener que depender de él para comer, viajar...

- Oye, tranquilo...

- Tú, que tienes mucho dinero... piensa antes de gastarlo.

Ryu odiaba el hecho de haber puesto en peligro a una familia por cuidar su dinero.

- Oye, Ryu, mejor no te pongas tan oscuro. Y mejor sal que voy a vestirme.

- Si el dinero no existiera, quizás seríamos más felices - finalizó el japonés, casi triste.

Chun Li vió que el asunto era más que serio para el pobre de Ryu. Pero no era algo que le incumbiera.

- Por favor, sal - pidió ella, un poco más amable.

Ryu se metió al baño. Como tenía poco tiempo, Chun Li se desvistió y perfumó al instante. Pensó en ser más comprensiva con él.

En ropa interior, se sentó y buscó un par de zapatos que había dejado al lado del velador.

¡Shriiiijk! La puerta del baño se abrió de repente. Ryu la dejó mal cerrada y no lo había notado. También empezó a desvestirse.

- Me voy. No iré a ninguna cena. Tengo que entrenar - murmuraba él, sin sospechar que...

Chun Li contemplaba la poderosa espalda blanca del joven, mientras éste dejaba la camisa encima de la tapa del retrete.

La cama quedaba exactamente al frente de la puerta del baño, lo que conformaba el palco preciso para contemplar un cuerpo como cordillera, blanco, poderoso, fuerte. Chun Li estaba paralizada. De verdad que era mucho cuerpo para alguien de 22 años. Aunque no era de extrañar, si el chico entrenada desde antes de los 10. "Que piernotas, que culo. Pura fibra"

Ella llevaba lencería rosa. Él en boxer, ella semidesnuda. A sólo pulgadas de distancia.

Era la lujuria para Chun Li. Lo incómodo. Extremo. Y tal como lo predijo en la mañana, estaba a punto de pasar algo.

Se puso de pie, y caminó hacia el baño, temblando. Buscó una excusa para acercarse y hablarle.

- La... la puerta se abrió, Ryu, voy a cerrarla - dijo ella, transmitiendo tenuemente su voz en dirección hacia Ryu, que asustado se giró. Vio a Chun Li, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia abajo, como quien no quiere aceptar que quiere que la inviten a algo.

Él se puso rojo, y se volvió hacia la ventana.

- ¡P- pero... ! No tienes que venir aquí a decirme eso, desde allá adentro te escucho... - empezó a tartamudear Ryu, estirando la mano hacia atrás, tanteando a ver si encontraba el pomo de la puerta para cerrar, pero sus dedos sólo encontraron la cintura de la china - Oye, no entr-

YOU WIN! Chun Li simplemente entró.

- Ryu, me preguntaba si...


	2. Ryu ya no es casto y puro

Con el pelo húmedo, con apenas algo de rubor y dándose tirones y ajustes varios a la ropa hasta antes de abrir la puerta del gran salón comedor del Asian Astoria, Chun Li hizo su aparición en la cena de camaradería. Tras ella, Ryu. El aperitivo y la entrada habían recién terminado.

Nada más elegante que llegar a la hora del plato principal.

Charlie se sintió como quien pasa una vergüenza a cargo de dos niñatos desobedientes. Una mezcla entre rabia y querer que se lo trague la tierra.

- Por aquí - dijo una camarera, apareciendo en frente de Ryu y Chun Li. Ambos respondieron al unísono.

- Gracias.

- Gracias.

Chun Li fue sentada a la derecha de Charlie. A su vez, Ryu fue puesto a la derecha de la peleadora China. La mesa era ovalada, extensa, y estaba llena de cristalería y utensilios finísimos.

- ESPERO que tengan una excelente disculpa para este desastrozo bochorno - susurró el militar a Chun Li

- El tráfico nos imp-

- El tráfico NADA... el vehículo que les dejé afuera del hotel transitaría por una vía alternativa - la interrumpió Charlie.

Ryu estaba con la cabeza gacha, sonrojado.

- ¿Quiere algo de vino para entrar en calor, joven? Se le ve preocupado. Relájese. Esto es una cena de camaradería - le dijo una voz que se esforzaba en parecer elegante.

Ryu volteó la cabeza a la derecha. En su vergüenza, no se dió cuenta a quién tenía al lado.

- ¡Ken!

El rubio sostenía una botella inclinándola hacia el vaso de Ryu.

- Hoy no te me puedes negar - pidió Ken, vertiendo algo de licor para que Ryu bebiera.

- Te dejo de ver unos meses y apareces aquí sirviéndome vino.

- ¿No te alegras de verme?

- Claro que sí... Lo siento, Ken. Hehe, ¿cómo estás, hermano?

- Listo para pelear. Pero antes, ¡listo para devorar!

Varias camareras sirvieron el plato principal de la cena.

- Al parecer a nadie le importó que llegáramos tarde. No gracias, no se moleste, directo al plato principal está bien - comentó el japonés a Ken, y luego respondió algo que le preguntó la camarera.

- Ha llegado mucha gente atrasada. Ustedes no fueron los únicos. Eso sí, si fueron los últimos. heheh - respondió Ken.

- ¿Cómo está Eliza?

- Super. Te mandó saludos.

Luego de un par de minutos de relajo, Ryu pudo por fin sentirse cómodo, incluso rió. Charlie se olvidó del bochorno y habló con algunos de los importantes asistentes a la cena, sobre estrategias y planes militares.

- Oye, oye, tú y la chica que está a tu derecha llegaron así con el pelo mojado. ¿Qué onda, se ducharon juntos? - comentó Ken, riendo.

- ¿Como crees... ?- respondió Ryu, sonrojado.

- Acompáñame.

- ¿Qué?

- Acompáñame, digo... vamos.

Ken tomó a Ryu del brazo y lo llevó hasta la azotea del edificio.

- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? - preguntó Ryu, cuando llegaron arriba.

- Dame la mejor Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku de tu vida.

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo hazlo. Dale. Vamos.

El japonés, tras pensar un momento, decidió hacer lo que le pedía su compañero. Se veía bastante serio. Quizás el rubio había descubierto un bloqueo especial o un Alpha Counter mejorado.

Parece que iba a ser molesto ejecutar la patada con traje.

- ¡TATSUMAKI SENPUUKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH...!

- ¡SÍIIIII! ¡LO SABÍA! - celebró Ken, luego de ver que su amigo se pegaba flor de costalazo en el suelo, en lo que, al parecer, era un tirón y/o molestia muscular al efectuar la patada giratoria.

- ¿Qué pasa...? - se preguntó Ryu, de rodillas en el frío piso de la azotea, sobándose la parte interna de los muslos.

- Pasa, mi querido camarada, que acabas de peder la virginidad ¡Y NO ME LO QUERÍAS CONTAR!

- ¿¡Pero cómo lo sabes!

- Sabía que si forzabas los músculos de tus piernas ibas a sufrir algún tirón... coño pero es que era evidente, tu y esa chica, llegando tarde a la cena, los dos con el pelo mojado...

-¡Y ME TRAES A LA AZOTEA SÓLO PARA ESO! - gritó Ryu, con una chistosa cara de enojado - ¡SHINKUU... HADOUKEN!

- No, no Ryu, calmado, calmado... noooo ¡jajaja! - gimoteaba Ken, riéndose, mientras esquivaba la onda de energía y se estrepitaba escaleras abajo, de vuelta a la cena...

Más tranquilos ambos, mientras bajaban por el ascensor, Ken preguntó :

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Rápido y extraño. Gouken-sensei decía que las mujeres pueden hacer que me desvíe de la senda del guerrero, y que era mejor evitarlas... Aunque no era negativo que forjara, con fines procreativos, un legado o una familia.

- ¿Me ves preocupado? ¡Claro que no! Ryu, tener una chica es lo mejor del mundo. Tener una familia es quizás mejor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te da algo por lo cual luchar.

El oriental reflexionó unos momentos.

- Nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva.

- ¿Lo ves, Ryu? No es nada malo. Pero, volviendo al tema que nos convoca, hehe, cuéntame... Me imagino que fue ella la que te buscó, ¿cierto?

- Sí, me estaba desvistiendo en el baño de la habitación del hotel, y...

FLASHBACK :

Ryu y Chun Li estaban en el baño. En ropa interior.

- Siento haber sido tan pesada - dijo Chun Li.

- ¿No puedes esperar a que me vista para decirme eso?

La chica cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí. Llevaba puestas unas finas piezas de lencería de color rosado.

Lentamente, ella dió unos pasos hacia el peleador. Lo abrazó.

- De veras quiero disculparme.

- Nnng,.. nnnggghh - Ryu tuvo una erección espontánea. Y no lo culpen, queridos lectores.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí...? - dijo la china, notando el bulto que hacía estirarse al boxer.

- Nueve son las formas de _chi_ que se deben saber y practicar para ejecutar el Hadou... - recitaba Ryu en voz baja y mirando hacia un lado, como le había sugerido el maestro Gouken para estas situaciones.

Pero era tarde. Chun Li, aún abrazándolo con su femenino pero fuerte brazo izquierdo, masajeaba con la diestra el miembro del joven, en busca de alguna reacción húmeda. Y la encontró. Una humedad tibia. Pero la tela elástica del boxer constituía un muro para su lujurioso tacto. Deslizando su mano derecha bajo la ropa interior del Street Fighter, satisfizo su inquietud palpando directamente la intimidad del muchacho... Era una piel tibia, rugosa pero suave a la vez. Latía. Era evidente que era un miembro virgen, libre de cualquier placer anterior. Eso la excitó hasta mojarse.

- Vamos a la camita - invitó Chun Li en voz baja.

Le daba lo mismo lo que pensara de ella. Se sentía caliente y no iría a la cena de camaradería sin antes gozar de un buen polvo con aquel pene virgen que se había encontrado en el baño.

- Tenemos que irnos... - tartmudeó Ryu.

- 10 minutitos, 10 minutitos - pidió Chun Li, mientras se metía a la cama con Ryu.

La chica olió su mano, húmeda del fluído del peleador. Era un aroma cálido y tan íntimo que pensó que se desvanecería luego de una cópula.

- ¿Eres virgen, cierto? - preguntó ella.

- Sí...

- Mmm, rico... - murmuró la asiática, bajo las sábanas, acercando su boca hacia la intimidad de Ryu, que estaba quieto y con los ojos cerrados.

Chun Li olió directamente la parte superior del miembro de Ryu. Definitivamente era un aroma salvaje, desconocido, privado, que probablemente solo ella sentiría. Al desplazar aquel grueso órgano dentro de su boca, no sólo notó una pieza de carne rígida, sino que también percibió como su lengua abría su abanico de posibilidades generando chorros de corriente e impulsos por todo su cuerpo.

Sintió que podía tener un orgasmo tan sólo practicándole sexo oral al joven. Él, en tanto, sucumbió a la tentación y se dejó tocar.

Luego de un par de minutos de labor, Chun Li acercó su cara hacia la de Ryu. Con una mirada profunda, ebria de calentura, susurró :

- Hagamos algo antes de irnos, ¿ya?...

Acto seguido, la mujer se sentó sobre Ryu, y describiendo órbitas circulares con las caderas, se encajó, bajando lentamente, para que el miembro de Ryu se acostumbrara a la prisión íntima.

- Gocemos rápido que nos tenemos que ir, ¿ya? - advirtió Chun Li, con un extrañamente amistoso tono.

Ryu lo estaba disfrutando. Colocó sus grandes manos en la cintura de la china.

- Eso es... - felicitó ella, quien, cerrando los ojos, se entregó al placer. Gimiendo como loca, embistió el fornido cuerpo del japonés con fuerza, esperando llenarse de su inocencia, de su olor y de sus fluídos.

Luego ella quiso enseñarle : lo hizo ponerse arriba.

- Ahora, embísteme.

Con unos infantiles movimientos, Ryu trató de hacerle el amor.

- Jeje... lindo... - sonrió Chun Li, al ver como el hombre se esforzaba... aunque no lo hacía mal.

Estuvieron un par de minutos así. Pero ya tenían que venirse. Venirse a la cena, digo xP

Chun Li miró el calendario que había en el velador. Cuadró el día con su ciclo... estaba en un día no fértil. Además, siempre tenía a la mano en su cartera algunos anticonceptivos de emergencia y otras pastillas. Sí, claro que sí, ¿por qué no? Ella podía permitirse (y permitirle) el lujo de...

- Vente adentro si quieres...

Ryu tragó saliva. Hasta ese día era virgen, pero tampoco era un tonto. Sabía que aquello era peligroso.

- ¿ Y si...?

- Tranquilo, hoy puedo. Dale.

Ryu aún embestía a la china, que se había tenido dos orgasmos ya. Pero se los guardó, disfrutándolos con los ojos muy cerrados.

Acelerando el ritmo, Ryu se dispuso a...

- ¡Espera...! - dijo Chun Li, arrepintiéndose en último momento. Hizo a Ryu a un lado, y lo masturbó ferozmente.

- ¿Qu- qué pasa...?

- Quiero ver cuánto sale. ¿Nunca has eyaculado...? - preguntó la asiática, con los ojos brillando de lujuria.

- Nun.. nunca.. - gemía gravemente Ryu.

¡Splat! El líquido mojó el rostro de la chica.

- Guau, guau, guau, guau... - dijo ella, sonriendo, efectuando unos suaves movimientos con su mano en el grueso miembro, para que el placer del tremendo orgasmo que debía estar sintiendo Ryu en aquellos momentos, se expandiese lo más posible - Pero ni siquiera me tocaste un pecho o el culo.

- Lo siento - respondió Ryu, un tanto preocupado.

- Si hacemos esto de nuevo... no te contengas. Puedes satisfacer toda tu curiosidad conmigo. Tócame. Recórreme. Me gustaría que me... manosearas - confesó ella, mientras con una toallita desechable se limpiaba la cara - Ahora, vamos, a la ducha.

- Pero si yo ya...

- Será como una travesura... ¡vamos!

Y se ducharon juntos. Rieron mucho, y aunque hicieron todo deprisa, disfrutaron el momento.

- ¿Van a iniciar algo?

- No hemos hablado de eso - le conestó Ryu a Ken, mientras probaban el delicioso postre.

- Oye, hay algo que me inquieta.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La niña de al frente te ha estado mirando con cara de pena toda la cena. ¿La conoces?

Ryu alzó la vista y vió a una muchacha con algo de melena. Parecía el corte de una peleadora. Vestía algo que a decir verdad no le venía mucho, ya que sus músculos contrastaban con el femenino detalle de un vestido de gala azul oscuro.

- Ni siquiera me has saludado - dijo ella, cuchareando el postre, con una graciosa cara de tristeza e infantiles pucheros.

Los eternos estudiantes del método pacífico del AnsastuKen gritaron al unísono al reconocer finalmente a la joven peleadora.

- ¡SAKURA!

¿Qué pasará?

Comenten!

INSERT COIN


	3. Después de la cena

**Street Fighter le pertenece a Capcom. Benditos sean ellos.**

**No está de más aclarar que este fic estaría situado probablemente entre Street Fighter Alpha 3 y Street Fighter 2. Aunque, involuntariamente, parece que cometí algunas inconsistencias xD.**

- Dos más.

- Entendido.

Ken pedía a la mesera más tragos a medida que veía enrojecerse más las mejillas de su amigo de la infancia y rival Ryu.

- Otro cocktail y quedas lona - comentó Sakura a Ryu.

- A Ken le encanta hacerme beber - respondió él.

- Debes tener un buen hígado y riñones - afirmó Chun Li - Ya va por el cuarto... ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

- Pisco, de un país llamado Chile. Licor fuerte para los más fuertes guerreros - habló animosamente Ken.

- A mí me gustó el Pisco con jugo de limón - intervino Sakura, sonriendo.

- Ése es Pisco Sour - explicó Ken.

- Sabes mucho sobre tragos - dijo Chun Li.

- Sin contar los viajes por Street Fighting, he recorrido el mundo representando a mi padre en negocios. Doho, Istambul, Sidney, Buenos Aires, La Serena, Quito, Madrid, Vilna... tengo muchas ciudades favoritas.

- Siempre he querido ir a Sudamérica - confesó Sakura.- Quisiera conocer el lugar donde se crió y entrenó Jimmy-san. (N. d Ty Tabor : Blanka)

- Pues podrías acompañarme en un viaje. Allá en Brasil algunos han modificado un disciplina de exhibición llamado Capoeira y lo han convertido en un espléndido modelo de combate - contó Ken.

- ¡¿En serio? - preguntó la chica japonesa, sonriente.

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Gastos pagados?

- Masters Corp. paga todo :)

"¡Kanpai!" brindaron los cuatro.

El salón comenzó a vaciarse

- ¿Vamos a rematar a mi casa? - invitó Ken

- ¿Tienes casa o departamento aquí en Japón? - preguntó Sakura.

- En realidad es un departamento. Piso 19. Muy buena vista de la ciudad y del río que la cruza - respondió el rubio.

- Río Tenri, ¿cierto? - intervino Chun Li

- Mañana tenemos que-

- No, no no - interrumpió Ken a Ryu - El operativo va a quedar en stand by. ¿No escuchaste lo que hablaron Charlie y el coronel ése? Tenemos tiempo libre.

En efecto, los tenientes como Charlie y los coroneles previeron posibles situaciones que no habían estudiado. Decidieron formar de forma inmediata una mesa de trabajo.

Chun Li, Sakura y Ken subieron a un vehículo y fueron trasladados al edificio departamental en el que Ken tenía su sitio. Mientras...

- Charlie...

Ryu estaba parado en la terraza de la habitación de Charlie y su esposa.

- ¿Qué sucede, novato? - respondió Charlie, saliendo en boxer y camiseta blanca al frío aire de la noche nipona.

- La operación está en stand by, ¿cierto?

El rubio militar comprendió en un instante que era imposible engañar al guerrero.

- Disfruta a concho estos días libres.

- ...¿Es que no hay confianza en los guerreros? ¿O acaso se dieron cuenta recién ahora de que la misión es demasiado peligrosa?

- Al parecer no hay caso en ocultarte cosas, novato. Te contaré brevemente la verdad.

El teniente tomó un poco de aire, algo inseguro por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer : decir que el número de países e instituciones involucrados con Shadaloo era más grande de lo que se imaginaba, y que una intervención militar contra ellos tendría más de un 80% de probabilidad de extender un conflicto bélico hasta en dos continentes.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Ryu dijo :

- Entonces... Ustedes no tenían pensado que había tantas naciones involucradas.

- Afirmativo.

- ¿Lo máximo que han podido retrasar el operativo, debido a barreras económicas, militares y políticas, han sido... un par de días?

- Afirmativo.

- ¿Y quieren que pasemos estos pocos días libres... debido a que probablemente entraremos en una guerra?

Charlie miró al piso.

- No debiera bajar la mirada frente a un subordinado.

- No soy tu subordinado. No soy tu soldado.

- Eres mi subordinado desde que aceptaste pelear para nosotros en la base de observación de Kansai. Pero ese no es el punto... Novato, aprovecha estos días. Descansa, o entrena, da lo mismo. Lamentablemente te metí en una posible guerra, sin siquiera saberlo. Ni yo lo predije. No tienes idea de lo imposible que es detener el operativo. Si hubiéramos sabido antes la cantidad de países involucrados... Pero un cable que nos llegó a mitad de la cena nos cambió todo el panorama.

- ¿Quieres que le diga a los otros Street Fighters?

- No... sólo diles que disfruten su tiempo.

Charlie volvió a la cama con su esposa. Y Ryu entró al lado, a la pieza que compartía con Chun Li, se puso ropa liviana y se marchó donde Ken y los otros.

Al rato, al llegar al departamento del gringo, trató de verse lo más natural posible.

- ¿Cómo haces para cancelar el Shoryuken y hacer inmediatamente el Shippu-Jinraikyaku? - preguntaba Sakura a Ken, que hacía pocos días había estrenado aquella última técnica mencionada.

- No debería decirte, pero... bueno, cuando empieza el Shoryuken, no lo ejecuto con la disposición de saltar. Eso sí, flecto las piernas y apoyo los pies como si fuera a saltar, pero no lo hago. Cuando conecto el gancho, que vendría a ser un semi-Shoryuken, levanto la pierna y hago el Shippu-Jinraikyaku. Si conectas el primer golpe, ya tienes casi toda la tarea hecha porque tu oponente no podrá bloquear un golpe arriba y al medio tan rápido - explicó el rubio.

- Ya veo - dijo Sakura - Es que yo he tratado de hacer lo mismo, uniendo mi Sho-o-Ken y mi Haru Ichiban, pero o me desconcentro o no me da la energía.

- Es que hacer dos movimientos tan rápido es arriesgado. Debes estar segura de tener harta energía disposición - comentó Ken. – Además, en mi caso, debo tener cuidado con la cadera. Fuerzo mucho la cadera con ese movimiento. Por eso no ocupo mucho esta nueva técnica. Debo perfeccionarla aún.

- No deberías revelar tus secretos, Ken. Sakura debe seguir su propio camino. Es fuerte, la conozco - dijo Ryu, al entrar al elegante y a la vez juvenil departamento.

Sakura se sonrojó al oir el comentario de su amigo, siendo inevitable el tick en la ceja que sintió la china Chun Li, que con un jugo natural de naranja, miraba por la ventana el río Tenri iluminado por la luna.

Luego de conversar un rato, Ken invitó a sus amigos a descansar. A las chicas les mostró un closet lleno de ropa de mujer. Eliza debía ocupar esa ropa algún día, pero no viajaba mucho a Japón. Así que dejó que las chicas escogieran algunas pijamas, y ropa limpia para el día siguiente.

El departamento del rubio contaba con 2 habitaciones extra, cada una con 2 camas. Ryu escogió la primera pieza. Chun Li estaba en el tocador, y Sakura estaba dando un vistazo al balcón antes de dormir.

La joven decidió ir a dormir en la misma pieza que Ryu. Así que Chun Li se encontró con la cama que ella quería, ocupada. Al abrir la puerta de la primera pieza, encontró al japonés, boca abajo, durmiendo plácidamente. El alcohol ya se le había subido. En la cama del frente, la joven nipona también descansaba.

Como no tenía motivo como para decirle a la muchacha que se cambiara de cama, a la china no le quedó otra que irse a la pieza restante. Aunque en realidad no le preocupaba que la niña se quedara a dormir en aquella misma pieza con el hombre que hacía poco se había montado.

A la mañana siguiente, Chun Li se levantó de prisa a mirar si todo estaba en orden en la primera habitación. En efecto, Ryu y Sakura dormían en sus respectivas camas. Nada de qué preocuparse. Como aún eran las 9 de la mañana, Chun Li decidió ir a dormir otro poco.

- Ryu-san. Ryu-san.

El protagonista de Street Fighter despertó. Sakura estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

- Ken me dijo que usara la cocina cuando quisiera. Puedo hacerte algún desayuno si quieres – ofreció ella.

- Sería genial, Sakura. Gracias.

En un rato la chica peleadora le trajo tostadas, jugo de naranja, galletas y otros dulces.

Ambos comieron, sentados en la cama de Ryu. Conversaban y reían. Haciendo la bandeja a un lado, la chica tiernamente se acostó al lado de su admirado street fighter. Ryu se sorprendió con el gesto, pero le apeteció dormir otro poco.

El olor de la chica era exquisito. Ya no era una niña, y se veía más femenina con el pelo un poco más largo. Además, había escogido bien : aquel pijama de Eliza le quedaba bien. Color rosa.

- ¿Eliza alguna vez ocupó ese pijama?

- No lo creo, Ryu-san. Ken-san dijo que todo era nuevo.

Después, cerca de las 11 de la mañana, la puerta de la pieza se abrió de repente.

- Chicos, despiert—

Chun Li vió a Ryu y a Sakura durmiendo pegaditos. No sintió rabia. De hecho no sintió nada. Como policía que era, no podía juzgar una escena con sólo una ojeada. Quizás sólo se acurrucaron a dormir. Chun Li percibió en la velada anterior que la chica admiraba a Ryu como hemano mayor.

Decidió no despertarlos.

Craso error : al despertar por su cuenta, Sakura sacudió al peleador.

- Ryu-san. Vamos a levantarnos. Ryu-san…

Ryu se veía bastante atractivo cuando dormía. La chica se sorprendió a sí misma acariciando la cara de su no asumido maestro.

- Estás guapo, Ryu-san.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Hiii…!

Ryu justo despertó y alcanzó a escuchar eso. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y sintió la mano de la chica sobre su mejilla.

- No me hacen cariño a menudo. Gracias.

Sonrojándose, Sakura sonrió y espontáneamente acercó sus labios a la boca de Ryu. El peleador no se esperaba eso. Pero, (por si no lo saben las amables lectoras) algunos hombres, al despertar en la mañana, amanecen con poderosas erecciones. Aquello condicionó la situación. Ryu, que ni siquiera recordó su aventurilla anterior con Chun Li, se dejó querer.

- No es buena idea, Sakura. Sabes que no puedo desviar mis energías. Todas mis energías están enfocadas en entrenar y pelear…

- Perdón, Ryu-san. Nunca he querido besar a un chico.

Sakura tenía su pierna izquierda sobre el cuerpo del luchador, así que percibió claramente el estado rígido de su masculinidad. Lentamente, ella empezó a masajearlo con su pierna, mientras besaba aquel varonil cuello, haciendo reaccionar su instinto. Luego ella hizo bajar su manita a través de aquel tonificado cuerpo, para estimular directamente la privacidad de Ryu. A continuación, ella metió la mano bajo la ropa interior : fue su primer contacto con un hombre. Después, retiró su mano, y la olió.

- ¿Así huele un hombre, eh? ¿Huelen todos igual?

- No tengo idea – respondió Ryu, nervioso. – Y ya, déjalo, Sakura. No es buena idea.

- No tengo experiencia. Sé gentil por favor – confesó ella, que no parecía estar dispuesta a cambiar de idea.

En tanto, 3 personas subían por el edificio, en busca del departamento de Ken.

- ¿Cuántas son las personas que están alojadas aquí? – preguntó una de las personas, que era una mujer con pinta de adivina o maga. El inglés que usó para dirigirse a su interlocutor tenía un marcado acento italiano.

- Cuatro individuos. Chun Li, agente de ICPO, conocida mía. Ken Masters, campeón intercontinental de artes marciales. Una luchadora callejera novata pero con gran potencial, Kasugano Sakura, y un conocido peleador vagabundo de extraordinaria fuerza: Ryu, quién marcó de por vida al rey del Muai Thay con una cicatriz, en un torneo mundial de lucha – respondió el otro individuo, cuyo rubio cabello dibujaba un peinado extrañísimo, con forma de disco. Vestía una sudadera verde y pantalones para camuflaje.

- Entonces ¿la idea es formar un comando de luchadores con estas personas? – preguntó la tercera persona : una muchacha rubia de acento británico, que vestía una ligerísima pieza de ropa ajustada especial para combate, similar a un traje de baño de una pieza. Usaba una boina roja.

- Exacto – respondió el rubio de extraño peinado – Charlie ya aprobó su participación, aunque a la chica peleadora se le dará una misión sencilla.

¡Knock knock! Guile, acompañado de Rose y Cammy, llegaban a buscar a Ryu y los otros.

INSERT COIN

Espero y ruego por comentarios!

AVISOS LEMON :

(a quienes les importe xD)

-Hice un fic de Midori no Hibi, ya publiqué el primer capítulo ( tendrá 2 o 3 capítulos).

-Hice otro de Full Metal Alchemist (publicado el capítulo 1, constará de 2 ó 3 capítulos)

Y ya estoy tecleando bosquejos de algo cochino con K-ON! y One Piece. Serán breves también, 2 ó 3 capítulos a toda raja.

Por si no han visto, les pido leer mi fic de Naruto "SakuNaruHina", sé que es un poco extenso (18 capítulos) pero me han llegado muy buenos comentarios sobre él, así que si tienen tiempo, léanlo!


End file.
